El hermano mayor de Sasuke
by YuukiYaoi
Summary: Ser el hermano mayor de Sasuke implicaba muchas tareas nada faciles. El hecho de hacer bien su papel debería ser premiado, aunque para ser sincero no pedía ninguna clase reconocimiento ni nada. Se conforma con que su gruñón ottouto sea feliz. Pero... ¿Cómo lograr eso que parece imposible? Naruto tiene la respuesta a eso. No, mejor dicho: Naruto es la respuesta. NARUSASU.


**¡Hola! ^^**

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los hago pasar por momentos vergonzosos xDD

Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a mi sempai para levantarle el animo. Ojalá le sirva de algo, ya que no quiero que este frustrada ni nada, no me gusta que este con ese humor QnQ

Puedes contar conmigo siempre :D

**Advertencias:** Ooc moderado (que detesto), incoherencias, Au, uso excesivo del jugo de naranja... y ya :D

¡Espero les guste a todos! En especial a tí, sempai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**_"No importa si caes, yo estaré ahí para levantarte. Así que relájate, avanza y déjate caer"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Único:** _Solución Poco Convencional_

Llegas cansado a casa después de un largo día en la univerdad. Cómo es costumbre, crées que al llegar a tú hogar, en el refrigerador te espera un refrescante jugo de naranja que tu encantadora madre siempre se acuerda de comprarte porque sabe que es tú único capricho.

Qué tú padre ya no tarda en llegar del trabajo de la tediosa oficina policiaca; y que al llegar viene junto con ese ambiente tranquilo que lo define por completo, ya que tú padre es alguien estricto y tradicionalista que no acepta los error. Un padre algo duro a veces.

Qué tú amargado hermano menor esta esperando a que cruces la puerta de la entrada principal para evitar tú presencia, ya que le fastidia los momentos en que haces bromitas sobre cada cosa vergonsoza que te viene a la mente subre su infancia, o también esas bromas en las que cuestionas la rarita e inusual amistad que él y su amigo tienen.

Si, ese chico rubio qué es todo lo contrario a tú adorable ottouto, ese que por cierto no te explicas como le hace para aguantar ese caracter tan dificil que tiene, pero bueno, mientras le ofrezca una sincera amistad y una paciencia sin limites, que importa lo demás, ¿Verdad?

Dejas tú maletín en la mesa de centro y te desparramas comodamente en el sillón de la sala. Llegas a casa y no esta nadie. Te preguntas si habran salido sin tí a algún lado, pero no lo crées porque aun estan a la mitad de la semana y entre semana todos los integrantes de tú familia siempre estan atareados con sus respectivos papeles, por lo cual desechas la idea y vuelves a cerras los ojos, esta vez más relajado.

Te quedas cinco minutos sumido en el sillón organizando mentalmente tús ideas para estudiar, ya que la univerdad es un lugar que exige calidad, eficiencia y responsabilidad, cosa que cumples paso por paso. Sacas un par de libros, notas y utiles del maletín.

Te levantas y vas por tú jugo de naranja. Te llega un momento de rebeldia ahora que estas a solas y bebes directo del envase, cosa que si la vieran los demás seguramente no se lo creerian de tí, el perfecto y educado Itachi Uchiha. Pero tú solo sonries un poco por tanta perfección que ve en tí las personas a la buena educación que te inculcaron tú padres.

Dejas el jugo en su lugar y vuelves a regresar al sillón para empezar a estudiar. Pero con lo que no contabas era con lo que pasaria a continuación.

La puerta principal es abierta con algo de agresividad por culpa de tu hermano menor y la cierra sin nada de delicadeza con un azotón. Tiene suerte de que no esté padre, piensas, ya que seguramente le daría una larga charla sobre modales.

Dejando de lado ese pensamiento, te enfocas por completo en la reacción que esta teniendo tú hermanito de diecisiete años, que con el orgullito Uchiha que se carga es raro que este fuera de sus cabales o que al menos muestre tanto lo que parece que esta sintiendo en ese momento: ira.

—¡Maldito usuratonkachi! —grita mientras sube las escaleras hacia su habitación. No notó tu prescencia por lo visto.

Ah, el 'usuratonkachi', piensas con cansancio. ¿Qué hizo ahora Naruto? te preguntas.

Te pones a organizar tus prioridades: tarea, Sasuke, tarea, Sasuke, tarea, Sasuke...

Jugo de naranja...

Sonries de medio lado por tus ocurrencias y te levantas del sillón. Caminas hasta las escaleras y comienzas a subir tranquilamente, ya que la verdad no hay prisa y lo más probable es que al llegar Sasuke te corra porque el 'no necesita que una comadreja se meta en lo que no le importa'

Pero como si te importara un poco ese rechazo, sabes perfectamente que debes ejercer tú rol como hermano mayor que ayuda a su hermano menor con problemas porque lo quieres mucho y velas por su bien anteponiendolo sobre todo, como la tarea o el jugo de naranja.

Al llegar a su habitación, te quedas meditativo unos segundos frente a la puerta, piensas en que debes hacer primero para tomar el camino seguro y salir ileso.

Abrir la puerta sin pedir permiso es lo peor que puedes hacer; ya lo conoces y sabes que si lo haces, comenzará una lluvia de 'kunais', esos raros objetos punzantes que son importados de Japón y que compró por internet especificamente para atacarte cuando lo molestes.

No abrirás la puerta sorpresivamente.

Tocar y preguntar tampoco es una opción. Eso le daria tiempo para cerrar por dentro la puerta con seguro y así evitarte a tí y a tú bondadosa ayuda. Además de que prolongaria la solución a sus problemas.

No tocarás la puerta.

Esperar a que cenen todos en la mesa no te convence, ya que es muy posible que se excuse con que tiene mucha tarea, o que no tiene hambre. Incluso cuando lo llamen para cenar puede quedarse en silencio y hacerles créer que ya esta 'dormido'.

No esperarás hasta la cena.

Caray, piensas, que hermanito más dificil me ha tocado tener, pero ni modo, así es él y eso lo hace único.

Aunque ahora que te pones a pensar un poco más, aun te queda algo por hacer y no lo habías tomado en cuenta. Te acercas más a la puerta y pegas tú oreja a la puerta para analizar la situación y actuar según lo que escuches.

Si no hay ruido entonces esta dormido o escuchando musica con sus audifonos. Si escuchas ruido, esta buscando como calmar su frustración, enojo, irritación o lo que sea que le este pasando.

Pero te sorprendes con lo que escuchas, ya no no era ninguna de las dos opciones que te planteaste hace unos segundos.

—¿Crées que se lo haya creido? —murmuró Naruto.

Te costo un par de segundos asimilar que ese era el rubio. ¿En serio estaba ahí dentro?

—Más le vale que así sea —murmuró de regreso Sasuke.

De pronto todos tus pensamientos se vuelven confusos y no puedes evitar preguntarte que demonios esta pasando. Antes de que puedas siquiera pensar algo para hayarle explicación a lo que esta pasando, vuelven a hablar.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que si actuabas enojado seguro Itachi no se asomaria a ver a la fiera que tiene como hermano, hehe.

—No lo sé, dobe. Itachi siempre ha sido del tipo de hermano que viene a ver que me pasa.

Bueno, al menos tu hermanito si conoce bien esa faceta tuya.

—Entonces será mejor que no hagamos ruido, ttebayo —¿porque no? ¿Que se supone que haran? te preguntas ligeramente receloso.

Piensas que esto es raro pero te calmas. Seguro hay una explicacion logica para esto. Si, seguro es eso...

—Lo dice el escandalo en persona.

—Acercate más, teme.

¿Para qué? te preguntas.

—¿Para qué? —se pregunta esta vez Sasuke.

—Quiero besarte.

¡Oh por todos los...!

Sabes bien que pareces una señora chismosa al estar escuchando cosas que no son buenas para tu salud de hermano sobre protector, pero no puedes evitarlo.

Lo unico que puedes pensar es que Naruto TIENE que estar bromeando y esta ahí en el cuarto de tu hermano porque... porque... ¡Te estan jugando una broma! ¡Sí!

En cualquier momento abriran la puerta y bajarán a hurtadillas por las escaleras, entonces en ese momento se supone que tu estas en el sofa muy concentrado en tus trabajos de filosofia avanzada.

Te llegarán por detras y se asustarán, entonces tu te sobresaltarás, fingirás sorpresa y todos se reirán como locos porque simplemente no lo esperabas, y entonces...

—Pero esta vez no te dejes llevar, dobe.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —abres la puerta brutalmente y te encuentras con dos caras estupefactas.

—...

—...

—... —ahora tu cerebro te dice que este es el momento más incomodo que haz tenido en la vida.

claro que ellos no son la clase de mocosos que hacen bromas tan infantiles. Bueno, tal vez Naruto si, pero Sasuke es más...

¡Qué importa ahora! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre que en cualquier momento abririan la puerta para ir a asustarte?! ¡Focus, Uchiha Itachi, focus! Los nervios de acero de los que tanto estabas orgulloso te han traicionado de la peor manera.

Los adolecentes que tienes en frente te miran como si fueras Chouji en tanga bailando el Caramell Dance.

Tu los miras como si fueran dos Choujis en falda ula-ula intentando besarse mientras bailan Break Dance sobre una ballena amarilla.

"Ya no más jugo de naranja" piensas queriendote dar un fuerte palmface.

¿Que debes hacer como hermano mayor? te preguntas congelado donde estas. Sasuke abre la boca lentamente y fijas tu atención en él.

—Esto es... —el sonido de un auto estacionandose fuera de la casa lo interrumpe.

Todas las alarmas en tu cabeza brincan por todos lados. No puede ser, ¡Tus padres!. ¿Quién será de los dos? ¿Madre o padre? te preguntas, ¡No, este no es momento para intentar averiguar quien de los dos es! ¡El punto es que deben aparentar normaliad!

Volteas a mirar a los dos que parecen igual o incluso más nerviosos que tu.

—Ok, no dire nada, pero más tarde vendré por una explicación —cierras la puerta para calmarte y hacer como que no pasó nada. Regresas a tu puesto en el sofa para fingir tranquilidad y armonia.

Escuchas pasos acercarse a la puerta principal, entonces apresuradamente te sientas en el sofa y agarras el primer libro que ves. Lo abres y pones cara de estar profundamente interesado en la lectura.

—Itachi, ya estas aquí.

—Hola, hijo.

—Padre, madre, bienvenidos.

Tu que solo esperabas a uno, ¡te encuentras con los dos! No puede ser, ¡EL UNIVERSO TE ODIA!

...

No, tranquilizate, eres Itachi Uchiha y estas lo suficientemente capacitado para mantener la situación en control. Sabes que puedes hacer que no se den cuenta de nada, solo es cuestión de prestarle atención a los detalles para que todo salga bien.

¿Cómo debes comportarte? Eso ya lo sabes.

Sonrie y asiente gentilmente cuando te comenten algo, no hables más de lo acostumbrado, calmate y deja de lado los nervios, controla tu cuerpo para que no tiemble ligeramente, no parezcas distraido y sientate recto, pero tampoco seas tan centrado o tu simple comportamiento te delatará.

Recuerda el libro en tus manos. Pasa la hoja en sus respectivos tiempos, no mires las hojas con aire distante, enfocate en la lectura de filosofia y-

—Itachi, el libro esta al revez —te dice Fugaku.

¡Te han descubierto!

—Estoy aprendiendo a leer al revez, así podré agudizar mi vis-vista.

Ok, eso estuvo bien. Esperemos que padre no haya notado que acabas de tartamu...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque tartamudeas? —pregunta esta vez Mikoto.

¡Se dió cuenta!

—Burrr —titiriteas falsamente— de repente sentí frio, ¿ustedes no lo sienten? Subiré por un swetter.

—Esta bien, hijo.

_¡Chiquiti bun a la bin-bom-bah!_

_¡Chiquiti bun a la bin-bom-bah!_

_¡Itachi! ¡Itachi! ¡Rra rra rra!_

Después de terminar tu canto mental de la victoria por esa movida audaz, te encaminas a tu habitación por el dichoso abrigo.

De camino a la estancia te ideas una y mil maneras en las que te puedas escabullir a la habitación de tu ottouto sin que parezca demasiado sospechoso, pero todas te parecen demasiado absurdas.

Sabes que no puedes mantenerte tranquilo al enterarte que tu adorado hermano menor esta —y más vale que así sea o el rubio lo pagará caro— en una relación.

Que Sasuke sea gay es lo de menos hasta cierto punto, pero te sientes un poco mal porque no te tuvo la suficiente confianza como para contartelo; aunque pensandolo con más cuidado, resulta logico que lo haya mantenido en secreto.

Tu familia es tradicionalista.

Te preguntas si Sasuke pensó que lo tomarias mal... después de encontrarlos a ellos en una situción como esa y ver como actuabas, seguro Sasuke cambió de idea y ahora piensa que eres de mente abierta.

Entonces te comienzas a preguntar más y más cosas. ¿Desde hace cuanto salen? ¿Qué clase de relación tienen? ¿Qué tanto quiere Naruto a Sasuke? ¿Tienen planes para el futuro? ¿Cuando iban decirselos?

Ugh, como te hubiera gustado aconsejar a Sasuke sobre muchas cosas cuando se esta en una relación a pesar de que sabes que te iba a ignorar vilmente; hubiera estado bien darle tu apoyo y cariño a pesar de su orientación, pero ahora te parece que haz fracasado como hermano mayor. ¿En serio Sasuke ya no necesita de tus cuidados? Como pesa saberlo, pero sabes que tu hermanito desde siempre ha sido alguien independiente.

Bueno, es tema del pasado, ahora lo importante es hacer pasar desapercibido al rubio, ¿sería buena idea si sale de la habitación y dicen que se quedará a dormir? Suena bien, pero no te agrada la idea porque no quieres que ese diabolico ser duerma en la misma habitación junto a tu Sasuke TODA. LA. NOCHE.

Oh por kami, calmate y haz que ese lado sobreprotector regrese a su cueva. Tienes que pensar claramente las cosas.

¡¿Y si Naruto se queda en tu cuarto?! Te gusta la idea, suena bien porque así podrias interrogar a ese rubio y mantenerlo alejado de tu ottouto.

Aunque lo piensas con más detenimiento y prefieres pasar de esa idea, ya que se supone que es amigo de tu hermano, no tuyo, por lo tanto se veria raro que duerma contigo en tu cuarto... pero si das una explicación que parezca logica y convincente, tal vez...

Se llevas una mano a los ojos para frotartelos y suspiras.

No, sabes que es tonto actuar de esa manera. ¿Qué se supone que le cuestionarias al rubio? Si es novio de Sasuke o apenas estan en eso, entonces deberías de confiar más en las desiciónes de tu hermano menor.

¿Cuando te ha decepcionado? Nunca, de hecho cada día sigue enorgulleciendote el hecho de tener a Sasuke como hermano menor. Sí, es cierto que tiene un caracter horrible, pero lo que importa es la buena persona que hay en él, lo demás son detalles.

Además Sasuke se ha vuelta arisco gradualmente porque solo quiere parecer fuerte y ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos de aquellos que tengan intenciones de lastimarlo. Sabes que ser el atractivo geniecillo de la clase no solo se trata solo de tener fans y prestigio, también estan los enemigos que siempre acechan como buitres intentando crear tu caida.

Tu estuviste en su lugar y de algún modo pasaste la prueba, pero Sasuke es más sensible de lo que realmente deja ver, por eso es así. Es como si sostuviera un escudo impenetrable para que nadie lo vea caer nunca.

Si alguien además de tí supo ver esa parte oculta de Sasuke, entonces podría ser digno de ser su pareja. Alguien que pueda aceptarlo, quererlo y protegerlo de esa clase de cosas para a ser alguien importante para tu ottouto.

—Itachi, Sasuke y tu bajen a cenar —dice Mikoto desde la primer escalera.

En ese momento te das cuenta de que te quedaste a medio camino en el pasillo sumido en tu linea de pensamientos.

—Ya vamos —contestas y bostezas mientras caminas hasta el cuarto del amargado de la casa para tocar a su puerta.

N&S-N&S-N&S

Eres muy inteligente, así que la idea se construyó en tu mente en un par de minutos y quedaste satisfecho con el resultado.

Quieres sonreir, pero te aguantas porque levantarias sospechas a los que te rodean en ese momento. Seguro ahora misma Sasuke te ha de odiar por hacer eso, pero es necesario... a tu parecer.

—¿Y cómo haz estado, Naruto-kun? —preguntas.

Todos estan sentados en la mesa cenando en silencio tranquilamente. Después de haber tocado la puerta de Sasuke, les dijiste que bajaran ambos, y aunque al principo se negaron, no supieron como evadir la situación y terminaron haciendote caso.

Frente a tí estaba Sasuke, y a su lado Naruto. Ambos nerviosos.

—Eh... bien, creo.

Por momentos Sasuke te mandaba miradas asesinas, pero tu lo ignorabas olimpicamente. Seguro estaba molesto porque hacias a Naruto participe de la conversación sobre la mesa a pesar de que el blondo esta muy nervioso y preferia que ignorarán su existencia, eso se notaba a kilometros.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —sonries y te llevas un bocado a la boca. Bajo la mesa sientes una rafaga de aire rozar tus rodillas, seguro Sasuke quiso darte una patada y falló.

Ahí estaba frente a ti el par de idiotas más grande del mundo.

—Espero contar con que le ayudes a Sasuke en la escuela cuando tenga problemas, Naruto-kun —esta vez es Mikoto quien habla mientras hace una suave sonrisa.

—Heh, al contrario —el rubio sonrie nervioso y aprieta fuerte el tenedor— es él el que siempre esta ahí ayudandome en todo, yo solo soy bueno en deportes, en esa area me destaco.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien que solo es bueno en deportes le guste a Sasuke? te preguntas algo extrañado. Naruto debe tener algo especial por lo cual Sasuke haya escogico estar con él en vez de alguién más inteligente o serio, sino, no te lo explicas.

—Sasuke nunca fue bueno en deportes, no me sorprende —dice Fugaku sin expresar emoción buena o mala— En cambio Itachi siempre fue destacado en todo.

En ese momento quieres que termine la cena, ya que Sasuke se concentró en los guisantes de su plato, cosa que indica que si le ha golpeado duro ese comentario de padre. Maldito complejo de inferioridad.

—Sasuke es perfecto en todo —quitas tus ojos de Sasuke para ver al blondo, y este parece más tranquilo... no, parece que ya no esta nervioso, ¿pero que es esta sensación tan repentina que desprende? Es mucha seguridad— es un modelo a seguir para muchos que conozco. ¿No mencioné que Sasuke y yo estamos empatados en deportes? Creo que olvidé mencionarlo, porque no es nada malo, él es genial en todo lo que hace, dattebayo.

—Bueno, pero...

—¡Ah, y tambien olvide comentar otras cosas! —te sorprende que Naruto haya interrumpido a padre, es algo que nadie deberia hacer— Es tan inteligente que incluso los profesores le piden de favor que asesoré a alumnos de bajas calificaciones. ¿Le dijo que el mes pasado ganó siete diplomas? Deberia de estar igual de orgulloso que yo de su hijo. Inteligente, atractivo, amable, carismativo, divertido, alegre —ok, sabes que solo las dos primeras cualidades son verdad, las demás son solo para apantallar al suegro— Tengo mucha suerte de ser su...

_"¡Dilo!"_ piensas ansioso.

—... amigo —desvió la mirada.

Sientes ganas de levantarte y darle una bofetada bastante gay al rubiales, pero te contienes porque no te gusta la violencia por mucho que parezca necesaria en ese momento.

—Si asi son las cosas, entonces me parece bien —vuelve a decir Fugaku satisfecho por la información, y tu te quedas con cara de what the fuck— por favor cuide de mi hijo, señor Uzumaki.

—Así será, señor, ¡Dejemelo a mí! —suelta con efusividad.

Volteas a ver a Sasuke, ahora esta más concentrado en contar uno por uno los atomos de los tomates de su plato, ya que no les quita la mirada para nada.

¿Es tú maginación o esa curva diminuta que ves en sus labios en una sonrisa? ¿Será que en un segundo te haz vuelto daltonico porque miras a Sasuke un poco sonrojado?

Es en ese momento que entiendes el motivo por el cual Sasuke esta con Naruto, y sin alternativas ni objeciones decides pasar directo al Plan B.

Agarras tu jugo de naranja y le das un trago. Notas que el ambiente parece más tranquilo y comodo. Seeeh, es perfecto para dejar caer una bomba encima de todos los presentes.

Sonries.

—Padre, madre, Naruto-kun y Sasuke son novios, espero que comprendan y los acepten, porque estoy seguro de que no habra jamás alguien mejor para Sasuke que este chico. Naruto-kun hace feliz a Sasuke, y la felicidad es lo más importante en la vida.

Todos se te quedan mirando. El aire se vuelve tan denso después de lo que dijiste que incluso se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

Sí, ya lo esperabas. Esa reacción que tienen en sus caras es tan comica y tan terrorifica que ni sabes si reir o ir por más jugo de naranja.

—Bueno, iré a terminar mi tarea, si me disulpan —sales tranquilamente del lugar y nadie se inmuta a respirar siquiera.

Sasuke necesita un poco de emoción en su vida, te convences sin una pisca de remordimiento por lo que haz hecho.

Fue muy impulsivo de tu parte, admites, pero no lo hubieras hecho si de antemano no supieras que todo iba a salir bien.

Sí, todo va a estar bien mientras sea Naruto quien esté con Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—... —pelinegro pasmado que olvidó como se respira.

—... —rubio que tiene un repentino complejo de avestruz.

—... —Ama de casa que intenta procesar la información.

—¿Y... —la cara del Uchiha mayor ni siquiera tiene descripción logica, pero aun asi se esfuerza en articular palabras que los shokeados presentes entiendan— ...cómo pretende darle la vida que merece a mi hijo menor, señor Uzumaki?

—¿Suegro?

—¡¿PADRE?!

Si, todo iba a estar bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Sayonara!


End file.
